globalconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment of the North Zician Armed Forces (ERA 10-10)
Below is a list of equipment used by the North Zician Military in ERA 10-10. Infantry Weapons Pistols *JYG-95 - Pistol, Standard Issue *JYG-61 - Pistol, Being Replaced by JYG-95 *JYG-57 - Pistol, Being Replaced by JYG-95 Service Rifles *JYS-06 - Assault Rifle, Specialist Usage *JYS-97 - Assault Rifle, Standard Issue *BK.2 - Assault Rifle, Specialist Usage, Being Replaced by BK.3 **BK.3 - Assault Rifle, Specialist Usage *JYS-74 - Assault Rifle, NZ designation for BR.7, Being Replaced by JYS-97 *JYS-71 - Assault Rifle, Modernised Version of the JYS-59, Reserve Forces Only *JYS-59 - Assault Rifle, NZ designation for BR.4, Reserve Forces Only *JYS-58 - Assault Rifle, NZ designation for BR.2, Reserve Forces Only **JYS-01 - Battle Rifle, NZ designation for BER.2, Specialist Usage *JHS-30 - Bolt-Action Rifle, NZ designation for the PSF-02, Reserve Forces Only Sniper Rifles *JHS-89 - Sniper Rifle, NZ designation for the SSLB Marissman, Specialist Issue *JYT-75 - Sniper Rifle, NZ designation for GRW Marissman, Standard Issue *JYT-57 - Sniper Rifle, NZ designation for the SAS.79, Standard Issue Carbines *JYS-97C - Carbine, Standard Issue Submachine Guns *BKS.3 - Submachine Gun, Specialist Usage *JYN-03 - Submachine Gun, Specialist Usage *JYN-97 - Submachine Gun, Specialist Usage *JYN-81 - Submachine Gun, Standard Issue *JYN-53 - Submachine Gun, NZ designation for the SSB-53, Reserve Forces Only *JYN-48 - Submachine Gun, NZ designation for the SSB-48, Reserve Forces Only Light/General Purpose Machine Guns *JDL-97 - Light Support Weapon, Standard Issue *JDL-90 - Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *JDL-71 - Light Machine Gun, NZ designation for the MPA Mk.V, Standard Issue, Being Replaced By JDL-90 Heavy Machine Guns *MLP-04 - Gatling Gun, Standard *ML-01 - Heavy Machine Gun, NZ designation for the KAM-MA, Standard Issue, Supplementing the ML-85 *ML-85 - Heavy Machine Gun, NZ designation for the MPA Mk.VU, Standard Issue Shotguns *JHK-08 - Shotgun, Specialist **JHK-12 - Shotgun, Specialist *J/MKS-24 - Shotgun, Specialist Grenades *QK-17 - High-Explosive Hand Grenade, Replacing the QK-76 *QK-88 - High-Explosive Hand Grenade, NZ designation for the Kanate 80 *QK-76 - High-Explosive Hand Grenade, Standard Launcher Weapons *JPF-20 - 132mm AT Missile, Specialist *SKU-87 - 40mm Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, Standard *SKU-1 - 40mm Underbarrel Grenade Launcher, Standard *JPF-05 - 120mm AT Missile, Specialist *JDOPI-96 - 78mm Single Shot Disposable Light AT Rocket, Specialist *OYF-86 - 60mm AA Missile Launcher, Standard *JPI-79 - 84mm Infantry AT Rocket Launcher, Standard *JPA-69 - Infantry Flamethrower, Limited Use Cartridges *NZ. 9x18mm, Pistol *NZ. 6x20mm, Pistol *NZ. 10x23mm, Pistol **NZ. 10x23mm/K79, Pistol *NZ. 6x45mm, Light Rifle *NZ. 6x42mm, Light Rifle *NZ. 6.93x51mm, Heavy Rifle *NZ. 7.63x53mm, Heavy Rifle *NZ. 12.6x100mm, Machine Gun *NZ. 18.5x60mm 12G, Shotgun Shell *NZ. 40mm, Grenade Round Land Vehicles Light Vehicles *P-150, Amphbious Light Tracked Vehicle *IDZV-19, Light Armoured Utility Vehicle Tanks *MK.IX, Medium Tank **IZF-10 Dex-Armorovy, Main Battle Tank, Upgraded MK.IX *IZF-58H, Main Battle Tank, Designation for the Heartlandian B-58. *IZF-71H, Main Battle Tank, Designation for the Heartlandian B-71. *IZF-01 Kipaku-Furrachi, Main Battle Tank *IZF-02 Kabramarka, Main Battle Tank *IZF-03 Morturassaru, Main Battle Tank Infantry Fighting Vehicles *IZC-120H, Infantry Fighting Vehicle **IZC-120MH, Infantry Fighting Vehicle Armoured Personnel Carriers *IZC-90, Armoured Personnel Carrier *IZC-130H, Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle Light Tanks *IZF-131H, Amphibious Light Tank *IZF-135H, Amphibious Light Tank Tank Destroyers *IZD-77 Katan, Tank Destroyer Self-Propelled Artillery/Anti-Air *IZK-301H, Self Propelled Air-Defense Vehicle *IZK-302H, Amphibious Air-Defense Vehicle *IZOR-310H, Armoured Mobile Rocket Artillery Air Vehicles Helicopters *AV-59H Bishna, Medium Transport Helicopter, NZM Designation of the AS.54 Eotas *AV-84 Harbiz, Medium Transport Helicopter *AW-1 Changa, Multirole Helicopter *AW-99H Zesd, Scout/Light Transport Helicopter, NZM Designation of the AS.95 Fiener Flitok *AB-18 Wo-To, Attack Helicopter Aircraft *YW-10 Dengku, Multirole Jet Fighter *YB-08 Halkula, Ground Attack Jet Fighter *YB-92 Supero, Ground Attack Jet Fighter, Being Replaced by the YB-08 Halkula Category:Reference Category:Premier Timeline